


So you Want to Go to Gravity Falls

by astridianmayfly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Demonology Gang, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: Thomas just can't catch a break, can he?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dementor_ssc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementor_ssc/gifts).



> Thanks FGP for these amazing characters and this cool arc! I enjoyed writing them and hope they aren't OOC!

Thomas had seen many things. He'd seen demons beg for mercy, only to be drowned in holy water seconds later. He'd watched his demon friend getting stoned on a supposedly dangerous herb, only to have him start acting like a disgruntled cat. He'd observed countless restless spirits be expelled, monsters being repelled, and had experienced the wrath of the biggest and baddest of demons. But some things you just couldn't be prepared for.

This included Brad squealing.

Eddy gave him a confused stare. "Dude, what was that?"

Brad threw up his hands. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm honestly ready to kick the bucket. We've been playing for _two whole hours_ and I STILL don't have any hotels, I've been in jail five times so far, not to mention I'm practically in debt from landing on Maria's property so many times."

Thomas glanced down at the game they were playing. It was poker night, but today they had abandoned the usual procedure and had attempted playing an old Transcendence Era game called Monopoly. Thomas had to admit that the game was tedious and had no ending in sight. Maria and Tyrone were currently dominating the board, and it was hard to say exactly who was winning. They both had hotels on the best properties, but Tyrone had Boardwalk. On the other hand, Maria had three of the four railways and Tyrone only had one, and they were tied when it came to utilities. Eddy was acting as banker, but as for Thomas and Brad, well, they weren't exactly standouts in the competition.

Maria winced. "Brad, I actually think I burst a blood vessel."

Tyrone snorted. "That squeal was legitimately more horrifying than those kids screaming in _Blood Valley_."

Thomas facepalmed. "We've been over this Tyrone. There isn't any point in making references if no one actually gets them!"

Tyrone gave Thomas a toothy grin. "But it's fun!"

Thomas sighed. "You're hopeless, Tyrone."

"Ok, but what was Eddy saying before we got off topic?" Maria shot a glare at Brad.

"Are we seriously still talking about this?"

Maria put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Don't interrupt!"

Eddy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I was just kind of thinking that none of us really hung out anymore."

Thomas looked down, a little ashamed. It's not like this was his fault or anything, everyone couldn't be there sometimes. And hey, he was a busy guy! He was just so frequently busy that what ended up happening was he'd miss the day everyone else came. This was actually the first time in several months that they'd all been together.

"I don't really know, it's just the fact that when we were all taking classes at the university we'd see each other everyday. We were a team, you know?"

He paused for a second, just the right amount of time to hear Tyrone whisper, "squad goals!" And dissolve into peals of laughter.

Eddy continued. "Uh, yeah? Squad goals.... I guess?" He gave Tyrone (who was still laughing for some reason) a strange look. "And there's nothing wrong with that, I mean, we're adults now, we're going to have things that get in the way. I just kinda thought it might be cool to maybe do something together before we part our separate ways, like starting a family or getting a job far away or something."

Thomas winced at the harsh truth of Eddy's words. His friends he had made in college had been some of the best in his life. It was hard to comprehend seeing them only on an occasion.

Maria clapped. "You mean like a road trip, or getaway to somewhere?"

"That's actually a really smart idea Eddy." Brad said. "I personally nominate Cozumel, Mexico." Maria was shaking her head. "What's wrong with Mexico?"

"I mean, Mexico's pretty and all, but I think Eddy means somewhere interactive and down-to-earth, you know? Like a road trip or something."

Thomas nodded and then stood up fast. "We should randomly pick the place to go to!"

"I second that!" came from Tyrone's corner of the room.

Maria gave Thomas a sly grin. "Do my ears deceive me? Does responsible Thomas Strange want to do something erratic, illogical, and completely cheesy?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up Maria. Now here's what we're going to need..."

___________________________________

A few minutes later, Thomas found himself blindfolded with a map spread out on the table in front of him. He was to randomly stab an area with the pushpin in his hand to determine where they were going. If the pin landed in the ocean, they tried again. The rules were wherever the pin landed, you went, even if it was the absolute middle of nowhere.

The others also decided to put on blindfolds so they couldn't encourage Thomas to place it in a specific location.

"Please just don't pick somewhere with no civilization, Thomas."

"He'll be fine Brad. Worry about yourself," scolded Maria.

To the rhythm of "go, Thomas, go!" from his blindfolded friends, he dragged the pushpin slowly around the map. He really wanted to place it somewhere in Asia, he'd never been, but he almost felt a tugging sensation towards the northwestern side of the map. With a certain finality, he slammed the safety pin down into the map that was closer to the North. He slipped off his blindfold and told his friends to do the same. Tyrone jumped forward to check on the point.

He turned around very slowly, as if delivering extremely grave news.

With his eyes as wide as saucers, Tyrone gave the final verdict:

"We're going to Gravity Falls."


	2. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates on Sundays!

_Count to ten and ignore it._

_The burning pressure in your head, the feeling of being trapped inside your skull for so long. It mimicked the shower of golden blood she'd to the floor and knives in your arms, silver, red, gold. The red was the mingling of the symphonies of billions of human screams and cries for help, the endless torture similar to hell, to the human confusion and striking demonic glee. You'd Supernova and leave this world behind, perhaps the cosmic radiation might have an effect on your non-existent brain. And the perhaps you could chase the shooting star as a comet. Knowing your luck, you'd probably become TRAPPED inside the restricted force of gravity, and fall, fall away from your Mizar..._

_And he saw silver, the iron; gold, the precious value of time; but he saw red RED and that meant HURT and cuts and scrapes and falling on the sidewalk after tripping on your tricycle and the torture of her soul, (your soul, it was yours) and strings, scarlet tongues of her aura, chanting, screaming,_

_\- DIPPER HELP PLEASE -_

_But then the sound barrier would have you hurtling towards the earth with a fiery tail in your wake, but no, that meant destruction-destruction was good- but it HURT people- Chaos was perfect-_

_And in your finality (your chaos, your WRECK) you'd crash and create a crater in the ground, and you'd see the fusion of the smushed animals and people, RED blood painting the grass like the splashes of sunset and your own GOLD sparks, but you'd also see the SILVER of her star glaring down at you in disdain, because you were too stubborn for your own good_

_But red, silver, and gold._

_The human blood, protection, and soul_

_And he wanted to tear_

_And_

_Watch_

_Them_

_Bleed._

_Decorating_

_Sidewalks_

_With_

_Decapitated_

_Organs_

_R e d_

_R e d_

_S. I. L. V. E. R._

_G. O. L. D._

_redsilvergoldredsilvergold redsilvergoldredsilvergold redsilvergoldredsilvergold redsilvergoldredsilvergold redsilvergoldredsilvergold redsilvergoldredsilvergold_  
_R_

_E._  
_D._

_S._  
_I_  
_L_  
_V_  
_E._  
_R_  
_G_  
_O_

_L_  
_D_  
\------

THOMAS DIDN'T WANT TO BUY THE WHOLE SUPERMARKET.

Well, that was a little bit of an overreaction. Tyrone only demanded three fridges worth of raw meat and ice cream, but that didn't stop Thomas from feeling a bit overwhelmed when he checked out at the grocery store tugging five different (full) shopping carts.

It was all going to be worth it in the end though. He was only getting this stuff so he could make a deal with Tyrone for an RV. The one he had it mind was going to have to accommodate all five of his friends, travel across any surface (Jesus had nothing on his sick truck!) as well as room for extra luxuries (who didn't want the new Transcendence-Era simulation game?!?) It was all going to be perfect, because they were leaving tomorrow.

Besides, Thomas would rather deal with food than the other things Tyrone offered (what the fuck Tyrone, you aren't getting my SOUL in exchange for a large car!)

While replaying the horrific scene in his head (complete with drool!!!) Thomas kicked his cart a bit too forcefully. The cart that was riding itself to his car started steaming and collapsed under the sheer weight of the purchased items. The cart was on the floor within several seconds, steaming and coming apart at the hinges.

Today was so not Thomas' day.

(After talking to the manager in the parking lot, Thomas was subjected to further embarrassment by riding away in his rainbow car with goddamn pentagrams on the side.)

\------

TYRONE DIDN'T MEAN TO TURN THE HOUSE UPSIDE DOWN.

It just sorta happened. He figured out that after recent info dumps, instead of blood oozing out of the walls, what would usually happen was furniture would find a way to the ceiling. The pressure didn't go away from the back of his head. He probably should ignore it, considering all the work that Thomas put into planning this trip. He wouldn't want to ruin it.

The mess was cleaned up with a wave of his hand, but an odd feeling lingered on the back of his mind like forgetting your keys before you go somewhere. Besides feeling the usual crappy symptoms of an knowledge burst, he also had an uneasy feeling about what he'd seen.

He'd only had this feeling once before in life, and when it happened, it ended with a scream and red blood and a silver knife in a golden, gorged-out eye.

It was the uncanny hint that history was going to repeat itself, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

 _\----_  
_The Protective and Informative Society for the Supernatural (P.I.S.S.) welcomes Dr. Arthur Schmidt to today's lecture. He is most famous for his studies of supernatural biology, and his ruling of maintaining the binomial nomenclature system for the new species discovered consecutively following the Transcendence. Today he speaks to us about whether demons should be considered alive._  
"Since ancient days, scientists have uncovered a method of classifying all living things. As most of you know, the old method of deciding whether something is alive or not followed the criteria of the seven biological standards. This means that an organism must undergo:  
1\. Respiration  
2\. Synthesis/assimilation  
3\. Transport  
4\. Growth  
5\. Reproduction  
6\. Excretion  
7\. Locomotion at some point of life  
8\. Death  
9\. DNA

...Since demons cannot fulfill several of these characteristics due to only manifesting a body that is a shell of their mind, it can be concluded that they are only alive when possessing a vessel. This is very similar to the controversy over whether viruses were alive in the past...."

\----  
THEY FINALLY MADE IT.

They were on the RV (rainbow-basher TURNED RV, Tyrone was feeling stingy) Thomas was with his friends. They were cruising in a rainbow, probably satanic worshipping (and sentient) car. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. He was ready to open that new game with everyone while driving to Oregon, which was going to be awesome.

The Transcendence-Era game was titled Apocalypse Averted. The box said it was fun for parties and it had even got rated five stars. Critics were calling it the best of the year, and Thomas couldn't wait to see the characters you could play as.

He flipped the box over, and got an eyeful of the protagonist. He wore a blue and white trucker cap that was obviously out of style, and a tattered vest with knee length shorts and a dirty orange shirt. His eyes held a capacity far beyond the age he appeared to be, a probably 12 year-old middle schooler. His expression was stony and grim. Besides these details, his brown curly hair concealed his namesake in the shape of an oddly placed star- themed birthmark.

And his name?

Dipper Pines.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhuahuahua! Lmk how you like this in the comments! Constructive criticism is always appreciated <3


	3. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this updste is so late! So sorry ;( it'll never happen again

"YOU WANT TO PLAY?"

Eddy's voice echoed across the large car. Thomas turned to see him galloping recklessly towards him and the game in his hands.

"Jeez Eddy, calm down!" Thomas handed him the game to control Eddy's eager fingers. "You would think that hours in a jam-packed car would make everyone a lot less hyper than a pack of jumping jelly beans," Thomas grumbled.

"Those really are quite good," came a voice from the kitchen.

"They actually make jumping jelly beans?" Maria was making her way towards the front of the Rainbow Basher to see the newest item of attraction.

"Well, no. A summoner actually really liked their inventions to be tested on me, cause I take a human-like shape and they didn't require a human subject. Turned out to be a good thing, because once the jelly beans started jumping they wouldn't STOP. It took an extremely long time to get them to stop, while those things were panging around the room at the speed of a bullet. Once I contained them, the only safe place we knew to put them was my stomach. They were delicious."

"Whoa, sounds dangerous," Maria said absentmindly.

Thomas paused. "Hey Tyrone?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

A blargled, "Nuffin!" came from the kitchen.

"I warded that popcorn bag with EVERYTHING I HAD, how did you even get it?!?"

While Thomas chased Tyrone around (who was holding the popcorn bag high above his head like a trophy) Eddy popped the cartridge out of its case and inspected it.

He smirked and in a mock-evil tone he declared, "Let the games begin."

\---  
 _I'm Logan Baer, and this is CNN. Our breaking coverage of the five-star rating game_ Apocalypse Averted! _Today we have a special visitor to elaborate on the story of our top-charts breaking game; Jay Baylor, the producer himself._

_{screen shifts to a split-screen. On the other side is Jay Baylor in his Georgia home.}_

_Baer: Hello, Jay! How are you?_

_Baylor: Very well, thank you!_

_Baer: All our viewers are wondering: how does it feel to have a five-star rated game, and nominated for Game of the Year three days following its release?_

_Baylor: *Laughing* Well it sure feels, great, let me tell you that. I never thought I would make it this far with only my debut to this industry. The game is a bestseller; it's going to make history!_

_Baer: Who would you acknowledge in your success? Did you have a certain person or family member contribute with ideas?_

_Baylor: I did. They were all terrible; my family isn't very adept in the_ smarts department... _I'm obviously the most successful..._

\----

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Maria tsked. "Brad! You're awake!"

"He emerges from his slumber after eighteen hours of undisturbed rest. Who kissed you awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Tyrone winked.

"Ah, shut up, will you? It's too early for your sarcasm." Brad yawned.

Eddy stared at him. "Dude, it's one in the afternoon."

Brad sighed. "What did I say? Early. But seriously, what's going on?"

"We're playing a game, it's called 'Apocalypse Averted.' It's about those kids who stopped Armageddon. One died in the process," Maria said.

"I think I've heard that before, but like, I remember it being a legend. You know, that whole battle with Bill Ciph-"

Tyrone, who was previously spacing out and twiddling a strand of the fraying couch, jumped about a mile high to his feet. His previously brown eyes turned gold and began streaming with blue fire. A blue fireball appeared in his hands while everyone inched backwards.

"WHERE?"

Tyrone was full Alcor now, tossing his fireball back and forth, muttering things under his breath. Brad only caught snippets of it, like, "I THOUGHT I TOLD THAT CONNIVING SON OF A BITCH TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY." He was looking back and forth with the eyes of a predator, cobalt fire close enough to the gang to sear hair and scorch off eyebrows-

"Tyrone." Thomas' calm voice was a relieving interjection. "No one is here except us."

Tyrone began to float around hungrily, "you don't understand; that's what he would say, exactly what he would say, he's a trickster, a liar, a monste-" Tyrone caught Brad's eye. He must've looked terrified, because Tyrone immediately settled down and shrank back to his Tyrone-size, ebony faded from his skin. The only thing that remained was those inhuman black and gold eyes, searching their faces for something. Whatever it was, Brad had no idea. All of their faces reflected terror except Thomas', and even he looked confused.

"I just- wondered- had to ask-"

Tyrone was talking to him, shit-

"Does that game take place pre-transcendence?"

Brad checked the game case. "Yes."

"Oh, uh, well..."

Brad brought himself to meet his friend's demonic eyes. Tyrone looked scared; of what was the question. Of himself?

"Who are the kids in it?"

Brad exhaled.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines."

\---  
TYRONE REALLY DID FEEL BAD.

He's not really sure what happened back there. He hasn't been this jumpy since the night after Bill's possession; the night of privacy stolen and an intruded mind.

Simply speaking the name of his old archenemy shouldn't send him in a frenzy to his feet and scaring all his friends. What if he'd hurt them?

He's excused himself from the room by saying his head hurt, which really wasn't a lie. He'd been slipping into a uncertain state full of info dumps, and he was afraid he was going through just a bad combination of a) an existential crisis and b) no one to talk to about it.

Demons like him were heartless; all they left was destruction in their path. They certainly shouldn't be at such close contact with humans.

He tessered out of the room. He needed air.

\---

All I had to do was dial 9-1-1, they could help, one ring.... come on!...... they could save him.... two rings.... everything would be ok, they would be fine- "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

I couldn't be more overjoyed to hear a voice in my life. "Hello! I'monairandthisman-"

"You have to be calm, miss, or else we can't hear your information-"

"Okay, so, I'm on air, and a freak sinkhole just opened up out of nowhere in my interviewees' house, and he fell, I don't even know where he went, sir, I think I watched him die."

Saying the words aloud was incredibly terrifying, but I was desperate for help, he couldn't be dead, he just _couldn't._

"What is this person's location, what is their name, and what is yours?

Goddamn this man and his calamity. "I'm Logan Baer, and his name is Jay Baylor. He lives in Georgia."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird. I promise it all starts to make sense.
> 
> The Baylor guy is meant to be an asshole.


	4. Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Updates will now be quicker from now on bc I found an easy way to post on my phone.

ELISHA DIDN’T HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON.

 

She vaguely remembered Thomas saying something about how, “they were going to limit their electronic use,” on their getaway (after she had witnessed him putting a game into his backpack!) but wasn’t really sure to what extent “no electronics” was put to use. So Thomas and his friends could possibly be chased by gnomes or attacked by a horde of imps, and she’d have absolutely no idea whatsoever.

 

She was invited to come on their trip, of course; her fiance wouldn’t ever have been so rude as to not, but she had politely declined. It was for the best, she supposed; while she was comfortable with Thomas’ group of college friends, this particular get-together was drawn on the lines of a reunion. She would have felt awkward and intrusive to accept his invitation. 

 

And it wasn’t like she didn’t have anything to do, really! It’s just, well, August  _ was  _ an awfully boring month. And she would have called up her girlfriends to hang out, but Lilah was in Paris with her family, Jessica was also travelling, and Caren had to study for their M-CAT exam….

 

That was how Elisha found herself walking to the post office.

 

She could very well just request her post electronically, but she convinced herself it would be worth her while to get out of the house and stretch her legs a bit, take a stroll through town…

 

When she reached the small building, she came to the realization that she had never actually been _ inside _ before. Was there even anything inside besides the robots that did the transportation and packaging? 

 

No time for doubts now. She was already here.

 

Hesitantly, she grabbed the brass door handle (how obsolete!) and walked inside the tiny building. She was immediately questioned by a small robot if she would like anything to be sent or wrapped. She declined. 

 

Declining was something she was doing a lot of these days. 

 

Observing her surroundings proved her wrong about the office. She found it to be more.. modern than expected. With its busy robots and elves at work in the office gave it a welcoming, workshop- like feel. She walked tentatively to wait in the line for her mail, marked by a small, rusty sign indicating where it was.

 

There was one other person in line, who had glanced at her when she walked in. She gave them a tentative smile before standing in line behind them. 

 

But damnit. She felt awkward now. And why did they keep glancing back and staring at her? Did she have something on her face??

 

To break the ice (and stop the weird staring) she stuck her hand out and offered it to the waiting person. They stared at her hand as if they had never seen one before. 

 

“Hi! I’m Elisha Mckenzie!” 

 

_ Why did she say her full name, that was the stupidest thing she could’ve done, for all she knew this person could be a cultist- _

 

“Ohh. Are you Thomas’ fiance?” Her cheeks flushed immediately when she realized the creepiness of her inquiry.

 

Elisha’s instincts were screaming. She was teetering between saying the more polite, _ How on earth do you know my name and my fiance?  _ Or the blunt,  _ What the actual fuck?  _ None of these questions actually exited her mouth. Instead she said something along the lines of, “How- what- are-’

 

“Okay, look,” The girl hurriedly went on to explain her strange accusation, and Elisha didn’t care if she was interrupted, as long as she could hear her. “I’m friends- well, sort of friends, I mean- I  _ knew _ Thomas from college, you know  _ demonology? _ Anyway, I’m _ not _ stalkingyouIpromise, just you know, Tyrone hangs out with me on date night and so I kinda know you? Indirectly, though?” There was a faint tinge of red on her cheeks from her bubbly explanation.

 

“Oh.  _ Tyrone.  _ That explains a lot. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. What’s your name?” 

 

“I’m Elisabeth. Elisabeth Adams,” the girl said. Her hand flew up. Elisha thought that she would offer to shake it, but instead, her hand held a card.

 

“My card. In case you need something to be exorcised, killed or abolished. Helping with problematic demons is what I do. Or you know, when Tyrone gets particularly annoying.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll, uh, call you if I need you?”

 

The girl nodded, still a bit flustered. “Sure. See you around, I guess.”

 

Elisha walked out of the office, forgetting to take her mail. But she couldn’t help but feel but lighter than from before she stepped in.

 

She  _ almost _ closed the door before opening it again to ask Elisabeth a question.

 

“Oh hey, just wondering, are you and Tyrone a thing? I mean, you said something about a ‘date night,’ so-”

 

Judging from the girl’s exhasparated expression, she could easily tell that the answer was no.

 

\----

 

ELISABETH HAD PLENTY OF FRIENDS.

 

She was NOT lonely. 

 

Still. After meeting that girl, she couldn't help but feel that she’d made a friend.

 

Maybe Elisha would call her later.

 

\----

 

_ You have two options. _

 

_ You aren’t going like them. _

 

_ Fine. I'll tell you. _

 

_ Your soul is being  _ **_ripped_ ** _ from you. And well, me, because I own it. After this is done- I'm probably going to have a power fissure.  _

 

_ I’ll get to the point. Sorry. _

 

_ I can take your life, in exchange for your soul to be returned to you. I’ll still own it, but your soul will be working and whole. You will reincarnate. You will live again. _

 

_ But yes. You will die. _

 

_ This is the only way. _

 

_ I don't want it to be like this, either, Mabel! _

 

_ Mabel is no one. Don't worry about who she is. I'm sorry I called you  _

 

_ I called you that… for reasons. They aren't important. My prime concern is saving your life. _

 

_ Am I mad? _

 

_ Oh, that's a funny question. _

 

_ See you soon, Mizar.  _

 

_ Don't worry about  _ **_him._ ** _ From him, they’ll be  _ **_HELL TO PAY_ ** _ for what he’s do- _

 

_     I have to do it now _

  
  


_ H _ **_E’S de_ ** _ s _ **_tRo_ ** _ yIn _ **_g_ ** _ y _ **_oU_ ** _ R s _ **_oUL_ **

 

_ Please- stop this- _

 

_ DON’t y _ **_oU GEt i_ ** _ T _

 

_ Y _ **_oU’Re KILLi_ ** _ nG  _ **_h_ ** _ eR _

 

_ A _ **_nD M_ ** _ e _

  
  


_ G    Oo   D _

 

_ By e _

 

**_-S U  P   E    R     N      O       V        A-_ **

  
  
  


**_-_ ** _ I'm so sorry _

 

\----

RADIO INTERCEPT FROM NASA DATABASE

ADMINISTRATOR: Jenkins, Dale

ASTRONAUT: Gray, Lucy

TIME: 23:01:04, 05, 06...

_ -Houston, we have a problem. _

 

_ -That’s never a good sign. What seems to be the issue? _

 

_ -And  _ that’s  _ not a very professional way to answer the space phone, Jenkins. Be careful there. _

 

_ -Yeah, yeah. Well you don’t exactly seem like the type to have a real  _ problem _ if you’re bothering to waste time ridiculing my professionalism. _

_ -Fair enough. _

 

_ -The, issue, Gray? _

 

_ -Right. Not a huge matter. Just wanted to inform base that twin Mizar has gone nova. It’s not in our path. Just thought I should tell nasa. Wondering if hydrogen might possibly affect our reactors. _

 

_ -...Did you just say that Mizar went nova? _

 

_ -I know it’s weird. It happened all at once, too. Base should be getting hold of explosion in T minus three seconds. _

 

_ -I guess that explains why Hode is practically screaming next to me. Satellite readings must’ve just come in. Will keep crew posted on effect of the rogue star to the shuttle.  _

 

_ -Roger tha- _

 

_ -What the? _

 

_ -What’s wrong? Are the gases problematic? _

 

_ -Not to you. _

 

_ -That sounds ominous. What’s going on down there? _

 

_ -The gases...they’re moving.. _

 

_ -Where? Where are they moving? _

 

_ -A little patch of Oregon..Hang on, checking Hode’s system… _

 

_ -And? _

 

_ -Oh come on. _

 

_ -Hurry it up. The suspense is going to kill me faster than the lack of oxygen up here. _

 

_ -Goddamnit. It’s in Gravity Freaking Falls… of all the places- _

 

_ -What are they doing? _

 

_ -I’m not sure exactly. But from Hode’s summarizing… Nothing good. _

_ -What’s he saying? _

 

_ -That the gases from the star’s explosion are mingling with magic. Of demonic origin. And forming a barrier around the falls. No one can get in or out. _

 

_ -.... _

 

_ -The people. They’re trapped. _

 

_ \---- _

-MiCor5eva has joined-

MiCor5eva: Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!

Reidorread: The next time you use that many exclamation points in a sentence is the moment I will kill you.

MiCor5eva: That’s my little ray of sunshine.

Reidorread: Please just change your username before you get beat up. Please. 

42frank24: Can I get an Amen?

___Dope___: nah son, MiCor for LIFE!

___Dope___: Hey MiCor, can I get a virtual high five pretty plz

MiCor5eva: *high-five*

___Dope___: So, let’s get on with like the real stuff

Reidorread: Not Twin Souls. Please.

___Dope___: No I’m being for real tho

___Dope___: Did u hear about that thing happening in Oregon

___Dope___: Like Mizar just eXPLODed!! And basically the gases are kinda heading for the falls lol

___Dope___: That town gets too much shit XD

Reidorread: lmao im there now

___Dope___: damn r u really???

Reidorread: It’s kinda sketchy, there’s this bubble headed right for us

Reidorread: IT’s like rainbow haha

Reidorread: Wait fuck

Reidorread: SHiT IM FUCKeD SomeOne THe THINGS SWALLOWINg PEOPLE SOMEONE HELp aklefhklsdahfas

MiCor5eva: Are you OK?

-Reidorread has left-

___Dope___: What just happened?

_ \---- _

 

THOMAS WAS CHASING A HORDE OF GNOMES.

 

His story will be heard later. Of how this crazy thing happened.

 

There are several things that Thomas knows about what is going on:

  1. Gnomes live in packs.
  2. They have currently captured Eduardo.



 

Unfortunately, he does not know many things. And not knowing could be a fatal mistake.

 

The things he does not know:

  1. He is on the barrier of Gravity Falls.
  2. There is a unknown magic source in the epicenter of the city.
  3. The magic is blooming. And it is forming a barrier.
  4. This barrier ensures no one can enter.
  5. Or leave.
  6. Inside the bubble lies the mindscape of demonic origin.
  7. It is still blooming.
  8. He is headed right towards it.
  9. He is now in the bubble’s grasp.
  10. He may never escape.



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah new chapter

_ “Just remember: The woods have eyes, and the eyes are in the woods.” _

 

_ The Big Kids ran away, laughing and looking over their shoulders.  _

 

_ Little Tommie didn’t like them. They’d tell him scary stories of the neighborhood’s woods, how there were odd wendigos that crawled and lurked at nighttime, the ghosts that howled only when the clock struck midnight, and the werewolves that roamed when the full moon alerted their predatory instincts. _

 

_ But this story was the worst of them all. Big Joe told Tommie of the screams they would hear at night from those woods, how demons tortured their human victims.  _

 

_ There was wailing and blood. Lots of blood, they said. _

 

_ And worst of all, they told Tommie that the demons would suck you into their black-and-white world and mess with your mind and play with your head. They’d trick you and taunt you and ruin your soul so you were just about begging for death. _

 

_ Because demons they said, liked to play with their food before they ate it.  _

 

With a jolt, his eyes snapped open with a force fit to jumpscare. 

 

There was a sort of haunting chant in the air, whispering in his eardrums, scratching his soul, tempting his psyche. 

 

The lure of closure was too priceless of a promise to not to be kept. So Thomas sat up, examining the environment around him. 

 

First off, everything was black and white. 

 

Crotchety shadows blurred around the corners of the hell, swaying and sweeping towards him. They were sentient, in some way; gnarled fingers outstretched. In front of him, there was only an endless wood of evergreens. They had somehow lost their luster. A pine tree’s usual homey thanksgiving was destroyed by the menacing plants ahead of him; which were like a dark facade of doom. And the worst was the painted -gray sky, that shifted precariously, unsure. The sun was never-setting, ever-setting; a dreadful reminder of Thomas’ own hopeless situation. 

 

The air. Oh, the air. 

 

It smelled like That One Time in The Basement- sulfur and doom and demons and death. 

 

And faintly, the oxidized twang of blood. 

 

_ Where am I?  _

 

He stood up, wincing at how his feet sank into the unusual quicksand-like ground. 

 

Oh stars, this was screwed up. 

 

He did a 360, and upon doing so conveniently realized that the Rainbow Basher was behind him. Beat up, yes. But intact, and hopefully usable. 

 

He opened the now R-V like car, courtesy of Tyrone, and stepped inside. 

 

Everything was the same as how he left it. Chips on the floor, blankets strewn on the woollen couch. The tatter in the chair over there. Tyrone’s room left mysteriously ajar; Brad’s, suspiciously closed. The peeling wallpaper. The messy kitchen space.

 

Everything exactly the same. Yet everything so different. 

 

_ “Aw come on, Thomas, I thought you said those chips were for me!”  _

 

_ “Maria. It’s only one bag. I have like, five more in the pantry space.” _

 

_ “You better. A promise is a promise. Eddy, is the game ready to play yet?” _

_ “Maria, it wasn’t ready the time you asked three seconds ago. It wasn’t ready six seconds ago. And it won’t be ready when you ask again in five seconds.” Eddy screwed up his forehead in concentration. “Can someone else help me with this?” _

 

_ “Is it ready now?” Maria quipped. _

 

_ “Very funny. But really. Brad? A little help maybe?” _

 

_ “Eh..” Brad made a so-so gesture with his hand. “I don’t think I will. Consider the awful gaming system you’ve got here. Like seriously. That thing is obsolete.” _

 

_ It was kind of obsolete. The box it came in was huge-3 inches wide- and the holo technology was so bad it might have been made in the same time the game took place. The 5D effects were awful too; you could only barely feel the virtual objects you put in your hand, and the weight approximation was off. Also, the expanding screen kept getting jammed, and the holographic effects were just plain awful.  _

 

_ “If only Tyrone were here, he could help boot up the system.” Eddy sighed. “And it’s not like any of you will help me or anything.” _

 

_ “I think he’s off doing business,” Thomas said.  _

 

_ “Yeah, if business is murdering people.” Brad said _

 

_ “That’s the only type of business I’m ever going to be interested in.” Maria said slyly. _

 

_ Thomas rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, you’re normal. On other occasions, I’m genuinely concerned for your mental health.” _

 

_ “Guys!” Eduardo practically screamed. “I got it to work!” _

 

_ The screen expanded slowly, until the crew was surrounded by the holographs. The lights were turned off, and everyone put on their gloves and headsets for the ultimate experience.  _

 

**_Warning:_ ** **_Apocalypse Averted_ ** **_contains some violent images, flashing lights, gore, and suspense._ **

**_If these things will be detrimental to your health or wellbeing, we recommend only one thing._ **

 

**_Quit while you’re ahead._ **

 

**_\-----_ **

 

ELISHA WOKE UP, BANGING HER HEAD ON THE HEADBOARD.

 

She swore angrily, but almost felt as if something was horribly, awfully wrong. 

 

She went back to sleep, shivering. 

 

\-----

 

EDUARDO WOKE UP, SURROUNDED BY A HERD OF GNOMES.

 

Actually, Eddy wasn’t entirely sure what a group of gnomes was even called. What was the scientific term for a group of gnomes? A herd of gnomes? A pack of gnomes? A cluster of gnomes? A family of-

 

Ah! Gnomes!

 

Ok so, well, they were everywhere in this cavern, or their lair. (But lair sounded too sinister for gnomes. But they  _ had _ chased his friends by literally forming into a giant monster. Lair it was!) And by everywhere he meant, well,  _ everywhere.  _ The identical, miniscule creatures covered every inch of the cave, breathing in his face and staring at him. 

 

This was weird. He was uncomfortable. 

 

“Uh, hi?” he said, voice cracking slightly. “Why did you guys kidnap me?” 

 

The gnome who was standing on one’s head, jumped down and introduced himself. His eyes were bright and welcoming. And almost, kind of loving? “I’m Jeff. Well, my name is  _ actually  _ Jeff with a bunch of juniors coming after it, but yeah. You can call me Jeff!” 

 

Eduardo narrowed his eyes. “You still haven’t told me why you kidnapped me.” 

 

The head gnome- _ Jeff’s  _ expression quickly darkened. “Oh, all in due time, my love! For now, we must protect you from harm!”

 

Eddy’s eyes widened. “What kind of harm?”

 

“Well, right now we’re on the outskirts of our hometown, Gravity Falls. I’m sure you’ve heard of it before, no? Well, anyway, the place was kind of attacked by rainbows. We like rainbows, yes, but the creatures of the woods warned us to stay away! Their whispers, they warned very bad things.” Jeff paused. “Yes, very bad things indeed.” 

 

Eddy grabbed the gnome and shook him. “Tell me what they said! I was just kidnapped by gnomes and my friends were taken by a spider-woman and one of my friends escaped but he went towards the town. Why? What  _ else  _ is dangerous around here?”

 

The gnome laughed nervously. “Well, the reason we took you is because we were leaving. We noticed the bad coming and left right away. I’m sure the spider-person did too. But what’s you’re name? We want to get to know you better before the ceremony begins!!” 

 

“Wait, what ceremony? You aren’t even answering my question!”

 

Jeff raised his eyebrows. “You first.  _ You’re  _ the hostage.”

 

He had a point. “I'm Eduardo, you can call me Eddy. Now answer my questions.  _ Please.  _ What am I doing here? What ceremony are we having? Will my friends be ok? And what's going on in Gravity Falls?”

 

Jeff held up his hands in a surrender, and all the other gnomes mimicked his action. “Whoa there friend, you need to slow down. But we can answer your questions… we’re willing to do anything for our future queen!” 

 

_ Wait what? _

 

“Queen?!?” Eddy sputtered. “But-” 

 

“That's why we brought you here! You’re going to be the heir to the gnomian throne, and you will take my hand in marriage! The ceremony, it’s matrimony, of course! And your friends, well… there's a good chance they'll all be dead by tomorrow! As for Gravity Falls, the creatures were talking about some monster or something.”

 

Eduardo backed away as all the gnomes came increasingly closer to him.

 

_ Matrimony. Monster. Dead. Ceremony. Gnomes.  _

 

_ Oh, fuck. _

 

\----

 

MARIA WOKE UP IN A CAGE OF SILVER.

 

Brad was next to her, incased similarly. 

 

She screamed.

 

\---

 

THOMAS HAD FINALLY WOKE UP.

 

He'd realized, somewhat, what was happening. And how it probably had to do with Tyrone. 

 

This was probably his payback for being friends with a demon. 

 

He planned to explore sections of the forest carefully, by foot, to see if he could find anything to help him, such as an exit that might be missed if he had been driving too quickly. Then, he'd go back in the Rainbow Basher and then would drive the excavated distance. He was looking for 

He advanced into the forest on foot, cautiously. He now had a flashlight to navigate the 

increasingly dark woods. The flashlight suspiciously appeared on the ground when he was thinking about how handy it would be to have such a tool.

 

Suddenly, he realized that one tree coming up on his left was not like the others. It had retained its glistening sheen. It was colored too, for one thing. 

 

He remembered the game that they played.

 

Where was he? Was he hallucinating? 

 

It was worth a try.

 

Here went nothing.

 

He slammed on the center of the tree, and it made a hollow, metallic sort of clanging.

 

His suspicions were automatically confirmed. 

 

He hit the tree once more, a squeaky door lurching open to reveal-

 

“ _ -the journals! We finally found them!” _

 

_ “About time. It’s not like we haven’t been looking for the past half hour.” _

 

_ Thomas rolled his eyes. “We agreed to not use cheats.” _

 

_ Eduardo’s voice came from the other side of the virtual forest, his avatar looking adamant in the game. “Speaking of which, thanks for that  _ marvelous  _ idea Thomas!” _

 

_ Eddy was playing as this old man character apparently called Stan Pines, who totally looked like a badass. It was either that or a fatter man called ‘Soos,’ who Eduardo quickly ‘noped’ his way out of being. He had this old suit on, that was clearly something a circus ringleader would wear in the 2000s. It was a conman sort of ensemble, complete with a cane and eyepatch, but it looked totally cool. It wasn’t like Thomas was going to tell him that, though. _

 

_ “Oh, what’s that? You want me to join the Russian Mafia?” _

 

_ “Harsh!” _

 

_ Maria laughed. “Okay but Thomas, you looked like you’re going as Tyrone Evergreen, normal human boy for Halloween. With a trademark. Trademarks, Thomas!!!” _

 

_ Thomas looked down at himself. “I seriously don’t think I look like Tyrone at all right now. For starters, I don’t think I can be taller than five foot two.”  _

 

_ Brad chimed in. “Yeah, but you look like his kid or something. Like the facial resemblance is kinda uncanny.” _

 

_ In the background, Maria screamed, “Trademarks!” _

 

_ Thomas rolled his eyes. “Whatever you guys say. Well then, what are we gonna do with this journal Maria found?” _

 

_ It had taken a really freaking long time to find the journal. Once the game had started, all of the characters had spawned in the middle of a deserted evergreen forest. Then, a prompt had appeared in the sky: _

 

**_FIND JOURNAL 3!_ **

 

_ They had looked everywhere; in the sky, they’d dug in the ground (which was possible and coded into this game, real talk; who were they gonna bury) and had explored every inch of the map. They’d passed a particularly peculiar tree once or twice in the woods. In a bout of utter frustration, Maria had slammed her fist into the tree. It made an odd noise on the inside that echoed and bounced around.  _

 

_ And that’s when a door had lurched open to reveal a dusty and peeling journal, with a inked-on ‘3’ inscribed onto an odd six-fingered and golden handprint. _

 

_ Upon opening the journal, the gang had discovered in-depth descriptions of supernatural creatures, with specific and quality observations jotted down. It was a quality work, with drawings by a decent artist depicting the most miniscule of details jotted down. _

 

_ “Well, I guess what we should do is, maybe read it?”  _

 

_ “What a genius idea, Captain Obvious! I couldn’t’ve ever thought of that myself!” said Brad in mock awe. _

 

_ “Oi, will you shut up? I’m opening the damn thing now!” Thomas grumbled. _

 

_ “Ooh, feisty.” _

 

_ Thomas ignored Maria’s taunts and opened the book.  _

 

_ Pandora’s box was about to be trumped. _

 

Thomas shook his head. There was no time to look back on the past; the priority was escape. 

Thomas did it.

He took the book out of the tree, and opened the journal.

The second he did so, he didn’t even have time to read it.

A glowing ball appeared in front of his face, flitting to and fro.

And it  _ spoke. _

_ Hello!!!! I’m Mabel!!!! _

 

 


End file.
